1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to removable, adjustable rearward viewing devices adapted to be mounted on a portion of a personal recreational vehicle such as watercraft, snowmobiles or the like to enable operators thereof to safely operate said vehicle by providing means for rearward viewing.
2. Prior Art Statement
Many accidents occur every year worldwide resulting in injury or death to those engaged in recreational activities such as skiing, tubing, knee-boarding, sledding, kiting, surfing and the like while being towed by watercraft operated by an individual without a legal spotter or adequate marine mirror properly placed to allow the operator means of rearward viewing. Marine mirrors currently on the market are not designed to be mounted properly upon many watercraft and especially are unsuited for mounting on modern low profile style consoles whether or not the console is fitted with a low profile wind deflector. Such marine mirrors are adapted to fit over the metal frame of a windshield commonly found on watercraft with full beam width dashboards or walk through consoles and to be permanently attached thereto with at least one set screw. Such mirrors may also be mounted on a flat horizontal surface, such as the aforementioned dashboard and be permanently attached thereto. For instance, see the installation instructions provided with the device identified as Universal-Mounting Boat Mirror, manufactured by N. A. Taylor Co. Inc., Gloversville, N.Y.
It is also known in the art to provide a rear-view mirror arrangement which can be detachably mounted to a vertical linear edge of a window of a vehicle. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,030 to Johansson.
It is further known in the art to provide an adjustable and extendable mount for a mirror having a second tubular arm telescopically joined to a horizontally disposed first arm. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,055 to Lempelius.
Finally, it is known to provide a reversible mirror assembly wherein the detachable mirror housing has two alternative, substantially opposite orientations. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. 4,991,814 to Schmidt, et al.
The existing products however, are impractical or ineffective for adequate rear vision when mounted on personal recreational vehicles such as most modern watercraft, as the low profile consoles utilized therewith are generally located directly forward of the operator with the highest horizontal surface as much as twelve (12) inches below the operator eye level. The existing products are also unsuited for mounting to a personal recreational vehicle fitted with a wind deflector as the top edge of the wind deflector is still at least six (6) inches below the operator eye level. A conventional mirror such as those above would afford the operator of such a vehicle with only a very limited peripheral view to the extreme right and left.
As is readily apparent, presently there are no known products or accessories available in the industry which afford operators of personal recreational vehicles with adequate rearward vision. Accordingly, there exists a need for a rearward viewing device which can be mounted to the new style, low profile or split console watercraft and particularly to the low profile plastic wind deflectors mounted thereon.
Furthermore, there exists a need for a marine style mirror which can be mounted to personal recreational vehicles such as snowmobiles, all terrain vehicles and the like which have a console and/or wind deflector mounted thereon.